


Кто укусил Викторию Арджент?

by hisaribi



Series: wtf-19 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Meta
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Покадровый и подиалоговый разбор укуса Виктории Арджент.





	Кто укусил Викторию Арджент?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who bit Victoria Argent?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/508504) by cupidsbow. 

> Бета [Тюша](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha)

Кто укусил Викторию Арджент?

Потому что Дерек Хейл её не кусал.

Дерек вбегает в помещение, где Виктория травит Скотта (серия 2х08).

Эта сцена освещается вспышками, так что сложно различить что происходит. Однако моменты абсолютной тьмы недостаточно долгие, и в них Виктория и Дерек не меняют свои позиции настолько сильно, чтобы укус был возможен

Он заметно ошеломлен ядовитыми парами. Виктория нападает сзади с ножом.

Они борются, он даёт ей отпор, пока она не бросит нож.

Заметьте, на её правом плече нет укуса.

Она надирает ему задницу.

Укуса на плече нет.

Её всё ещё не укусили, даже когда она кидает Дерека на пол.

И вот он падает и перекатывается ближе к Скотту. Это последний раз, когда мы видим Викторию в этой сцене, она не укушена.

Спустя несколько сцен, включая ту, в которой Дерек отвозит Скотта к Дитону на лечение, мы снова видим Викторию.

Вот она, все, похоже, уехали с рейва, и только Ардженты ещё там. Судя по всем, прошло достаточно времени.

Укус виден невооружённым взглядом, даже если не убирать её одежду.

Это конкретный такой укус. На самом деле, это он выглядит как два укуса. Зубы Дерека ни разу не оказывались возле плеча Виктории. Он мог бы укусить её за руку, но не сюда.

Так что либо это огромная ошибка съёмки, и вспышки добавили, чтобы скрыть, что её не укусили, либо это намеренная приманка и поворот.

Думаю, вы можете предположить, какой вариант я считаю правильным.

**Последствия произошедшего.**

В 3х02 произошёл следующий диалог, после того, как Эллисон сломала барьер из рябины в хранилище:  
**Дерек:** И о чём ты только думала?  
**Эллисон:** Что я должна была сделать что-то.  
**Скотт:** Она нам жизнь спасла.  
**Дерек:** Ага, и что по-твоему они сделают снаружи? Ты хоть представляешь, что мы только что освободили?  
**Эллисон:** Ты хочешь обвинить меня? Ну что же, не я обращаются подростков в убийц.  
**Дерек:** Нет, нет, только остальные члены твоей семьи это делают.  
**Эллисон:** Я совершила ошибки. Джерард не моя вина.  
**Дерек:** А что на счёт твоей матери?  
**Эллисон:** Что ты имеешь в виду?  
**Дерек:** Расскажи ей, Скотт.  
**Эллисон:** Что он имеет в виду, Скотт? Что такое?

Дерек вспоминает Викторию так, словно у него нет причины чувствовать себя виноватым. Он никогда не говорит ничего, что намекнуло бы, что он её укусил. Мы просто предположили это, потому что решили, что видели, как он это сделал.

Затем в 3х03 у Эллисон флэшбек, Дерек уже ушёл, когда разговор начался.  
**Эллисон:** Она пыталась убить тебя?  
**Скотт:** Мм, ага.  
**Эллисон:** Почему ты ничего мне не сказал?  
**Скотт:** Я всё тебе расскажу, ладно. Я расскажу тебе всё, что ты хочешь узнать. Но сейчас...  
**Эллисон: **Просто скажи почему.  
**Скотт:** Я не смог. Эллисон, я не мог позволить, чтобы твоё последнее воспоминание о ней было таким.  
**Дерек** возвращается с **Эрикой** на руках и флэшбек заканчивается.

Видите? Скотт тоже не говорит, что Дерек укусил её, только что Виктория пыталась его убить. Диалог аккуратно построен так, словно бы Дерек признаёт укус. Но это не так. Он говорит о Виктории так, как не стал бы, если бы действительно ее укусил. Фактически, он самый разумный в этой сцене – он признаёт, что Эллисон не такая, как её семья, но указывает, что она, возможно, неосознанно спровоцировала свою мать атаковать Скота из-за того, что тайно встречалась с ним.

Другими словами, Эллисон не виновата в том, что сделал Джерард, но частично виновата в произошедшей с Викторией ситуации, хотя и не отвечала за действия своей матери. Дерек также пристыжает Скотта, чтобы тот рассказал правду, потому что он уже сыт по горло обвинениями в вещах, которых не совершал. Дерек показывает уровень этического восприятия, до которого что Эллисон, что Скотту в этой сцене далеко. Он ведет себя так, будто не чувствует вины, но мы все знаем, что Дерек бы винил себя, если бы действительно укусил ее. Потому что для него укус - это подарок.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)  
[vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)  
во вк у меня проходит лотерея на халявный фичок в честь 100 работ на КФ!


End file.
